Jumping Waves
by Harmony Goldstar
Summary: Cal and Emily go to the beach for a weekend... and Em invites Gillian along. They enjoy shopping, beach time, chocolate, and of course, Cal finally gets to see Gillian in a bathing suit. Callian.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's another mini-fic! I just want to say, I posted my first LTM story yesterday, and am extremely pleased with the wonderful welcome I received. You guys are all awesome! **

Emily bounced into Gillian's office one Thursday afternoon in July.

"Hey Em," Gill said. "What's up?"

"Dad just said he'd take me to the ocean tomorrow! We're going to Virginia Beach and staying in a hotel right on the water! Dad says we might be able to stop at Busch Gardens on the way back on Sunday! Do you want to come?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Please?" Emily begged.

"I don't want to intrude on your trip, Em."

"Come on Gill, please? Dad'll be happy to have someone else to talk to."

"I really don't know Emily."

Just then, Cal walked in.

"So, Gill, are you coming?" Cal asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't force me to go to the beach alone with her," he said pointing at Emily. "It'll be a nightmare."

"Cal!"

"What, love? If you come at least I can distract myself from the torture of the beach with how beautiful you are."

Gillian blushed.

"Okay."

"Yes!" Emily yelled and she twirled around to give her father a high five.

"Em and I were planning to leave tomorrow afternoon at 3. Is that okay with you?"

"Uhm, yeah, I guess. I'll have to check with my boss though, to make sure it's okay that I'm leaving early."

Cal an Emily laughed.

"I don't know love, I suppose you can take the afternoon off."

Gill smiled.

"Emily, would you mind running to the break room to get me some chocolate pudding? Bring some for yourself too," Gill said.

"Okay!"

As soon as she was gone, Gill stood up and walked over to Cal.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I'm sure."

"Thanks Cal," she said. He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. He whispered in her ear,

"You're welcome darling."

When Emily returned with the pudding, Cal and Gillian broke apart and Cal left.

Gill and Emily sat in the couch to eat their pudding.

"So, tell me, how did you convince your father to take you on this trip?"

"I did all the planning before I told him," Emily said with a smirk. "Even booked the hotel!"

"You didn't," Gillian said, eyes widened with surprise.

"I did. Then I just told him that we were going to Virginia this weekend, and he looked really put out, like he didn't want to go."

Gillian smiled. No surprise there.

"So I asked him what was wrong, and he made up some bull headed excuse about having to work, and I could tell he was lying."

"Cal and I aren't working any cases right now, and I just finished payroll," Gill said.

"Yeah, I know. Torres told me you guys weren't working any cases this week. I did a bit of thinking, and then it hit me. Why would my dad rather work than go on vacation with his favorite daughter? And then it hit me." Emily stopped, and flashed Gill her biggest I'm-up-to-something look before continuing. "You're here."

Gill looked shocked.

"So I told Dad he could invite a friend, and he acted all clueless like, 'why would I want to invite one of my nonexistent friends on vacation?', so I was like, 'um, hello dad, Gillian.' And I could tell he was thinking about it, and then his face got kinda red and he looked away, but he jumped all over the trip after that."

Gillian couldn't help the blush that was creeping its way up to her cheeks.

"Well, since I'm going to need to pack tonight, you might as well tell me what's on the agenda," Gill said.

"Well, as I told Dad this morning, we're going to leave tomorrow…"

"Wait, you didn't tell Cal about this until this morning?"

"Of course! I figured the less time he had to freak out about it, the better it would go over."

Gillian nodded. That was, unfortunately, often the case.

"So we'll get down to Virginia Beach around eight. We're staying at the Tropicana Resort right on the boardwalk. I was thinking we could swim in the pool or walk on the beach or something. Then Saturday will be a full day at the beach and shopping on the boardwalk, and then Sunday we'll start heading back early and go to Busch Gardens in Williamsburg. And then we'll be back late Sunday night."

"Sounds great Em, it really does," Gill said with a smile. Although she was a bit worried about the sleeping arrangements, she tried not to let that bother her. Whatever it turned out to be, it was only for two nights. And Gill loved amusement parks. She hadn't been to one in ages, because Alec hadn't been interested, stating that the rides were for children, and since they didn't have any, it would be silly to spend the money.

Even though she had been divorced for almost two years, Gill had never gotten around to going. It was no fun by yourself. She was excited for this trip. Nervous, yes, but she really was excited.

Cal and Emily left the office around five that night, presumably to go home and pack. Gillian left at six.

The next morning, Emily and Cal loaded their bags into the trunk of Cal's car, and Emily jumped in the front seat with a book and her sunglasses. She had on short denim shorts and an orange tank top and her favorite American Eagle flip flops. Cal double checked that he had shut off and locked everything, and then got in the car and drove them to the office. Emily headed straight for Gillian's office to say hello. Cal stalked into the lab to check in with Torres and Loker. They were working the usual slur of tax fraud and is my boyfriend cheating on me? cases.

Emily greeted Gillian, and then headed straight for the break room, where she snagged a can of soda and a bowl of berries from the refrigerator and settled down to read. She spent all morning reading, until Gillian came to get her for lunch. They went to a café around the corner for a quick lunch. Cal ordered a sub, Gillian a salad, and Emily some sort of grilled vegetable filled sandwich.

Before Gillian and Cal knew it, Emily was following them around telling them it was time to leave. Finally, at quarter of three, they headed out their cars. Gillian headed off to her house, and Cal and Emily followed, but stopped at a convenience store to grab some snacks for the road.

By the time they got to Gill's house, she had her stuff all ready and had changed into shorts and a cute and very low-cut top. Cal put Gillian's bags in the trunk, and Emily moved to the back seat with all the food.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews & keep 'em coming! **

Several minutes later, they were on the road. Cal turned on the radio and they found themselves talking and laughing about everything and nothing at the same time. They broke out the snacks, and ate an entire bag of chips and at least half a package of chocolate chip cookies.

At five, they stopped at a rest area for a bathroom break, and Cal agreed to let Emily drive for a while. Around six, they stopped again to eat dinner. Then Gillian drove and Emily returned to her spot in the back seat.

They checked into their hotel right on schedule, around eight, and carried their bags up into the room. Gillian was happy to see that the room had two beds and a pull out couch, which meant that there would be no awkward conversations about who was sleeping with who. They set their bags on the floor and Emily asked,

"So, pool or walk."

"Pool," Gillian voted. "We have all day tomorrow for the beach."

"Okay!" Emily said. She and Gillian began digging through their bags to find their bathing suits. Cal located his immediately, given that it was the last thing he had packed. He grabbed his swim trunks and a black tee-shirt, and went to the bathroom to change.

"Dad, just stay in the bathroom for a few minutes, okay?" Emily said.

"Bloody hell, Emily, why?"

"I'm changing out here," she replied. Several minutes later, Emily told her father that it was okay for him to come out now. She had on her blue bikini, and flip flops, and was holding a pair of goggles and an inflatable beach ball. Cal brought his attention to Gillian, and swept his eyes over her figure. She had on the shortest pair of denim shorts Cal had ever seen, and a mostly see through bright pink tee-shirt, topped off with sunglasses and strappy high heeled sandals. She also held a pair of goggles.

"Come on, Dad, you can stare at Gillian creepily later," Emily said, grabbing his arm and attempting to drag him out the door. They headed down to the pool, which overlooked the ocean. Cal grabbed three towels, and Gillian and Emily staked out a table and three chairs.

Emily kicked off her flip flops, dropped the beach ball on the table and jumped into the pool with a big splash. Gill sat down in a chair and bent over to take off her shoes. She could feel Cal's eyes on her, but chose to ignore it for the moment. She would tease him later. Then she stood up and pulled her shirt off over her head and tossed it over the chair.

"Dad, stop staring, you're being creepy," Emily called from the pool. Cal tore his gaze away from Gillian's beautiful body to glare at his daughter. When he turned back, Gillian had taken off her shorts too.

"What's the matter Cal? Cat got your tongue?" Gill asked. She glanced down, and quickly returned to looking at his face.

Of course she had to tease him like that, just the word tongue coming out of her mouth when she was standing before him in a dark pink string bikini led his mind to places it shouldn't go. Her body was gorgeous. He could just barely see the outline of her ribs, and could definitely see the definition in her abs. Then of course there were her legs and arms, and her breasts…

Now he was staring creepily, but the blush that rose to her cheeks told him she was flattered, not freaked out. For now anyway. Hence why he had allowed himself to stare. It wasn't every day that he got to see Gillian Foster half naked in front of him. She took off her sunglasses, and he looked into her beautiful blue eyes for a moment before she turned and dove gracefully into the pool, surfacing on the other side.

Cal kicked off his shoes, and took off his shirt, but he wasn't getting any closer to that water, even though Gillian Foster was on the other side of the pool, looking absolutely adorably delicious.

From across the pool, Gillian admired Cal's toned arms and torso. She had seen him half naked before, but couldn't help staring. After all, he was still staring at her, admiring the way her hair was now dripping wet as she pushed it out of her face.

Emily got out of the pool, and snuck up behind her dad. It wasn't hard to do, given that he was still staring at Gillian. She gave him a hard shove, and he stumbled, falling right into the pool. Emily grabbed the deflated beach ball off the table, and jumped in. When she surfaced, she found her father coughing, and Gillian with one hand on his shoulder, the other ruffling up his hair.

"Why you little," Cal said, jumping at his daughter. He caught her around the waist, lifted her out of the water and threw her into the deep end of the pool.

"Wha.. Dad what are you do…"

Splash.

"Cal," Gillian said, sliding her hand further down onto Cal's back.

"So, which one of you wants to blow this up?" Emily asked, holding out the beach ball.

Cal made a little noise of surprise at Emily's perfectly timed innuendo and started coughing again.

"I'll do it," Gill said with a smirk.

Once she had inflated the beach ball, Emily added another choice comment.

"Hey Gill, you do realize that was just like kissing Dad, right?"

"Oh I don't think so…" Gill said. She turned and grabbed Cal and kissed him.

"Nope, definitely not. This is way better," Gill said, smiling at Emily's expression. Cal pulled Gillian's body against his and kissed her again. Emily threw the beach ball at them, but a slight breeze caused it to drop back into the water and miss. Then she splashed them, because quite honestly, her father's hand was getting entirely too close to the strings on Gillian's bikini top. When the water hit them, they broke apart.

"Oh sorry Em," Cal said. He wasn't sorry at all.

"Ewwww, kissing," Emily whined.

**A/N: Hehehe... sorry, I couldn't help but giggle as I double checked this chapter for errors! Hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sooooo... I went to the beach today and it rained. And thundered. And we never even got to go in the water. :(**

The next day, Emily woke up at the crack of dawn and poked Gillian, who was still asleep beside her. Gill had insisted that she be the one that slept on the couch, but Cal had protested, saying that there was plenty of room in his bed. Kind of disturbed by the track her father's mind was on, she reminded them that she was, in fact, in the room, and that Gill could sleep with her. So that was what happened.

Gillian rolled over, but didn't wake up, so Emily poked her again. This time, she did wake up. She rolled back over to give Emily a look that clearly said she wanted to go back to sleep. Emily climbed out of bed and glanced at Gillian, who was watching her, before jumping on her father's bed.

"Bloody hell Em, what are you, five?" Cal exclaimed sleepily.

Gillian started giggling.

"Cut it out Foster," Cal said. That just made her giggle more. What's worse? Emily joined in.

About an hour later, they headed out to walk along the water before breakfast. It was nice, chilly but not cold, and the boardwalk and beach were mostly empty. When the streets started to fill up with tourists, they returned to the hotel for breakfast.

Gillian and Emily left Cal to stalk his employees using his laptop while they spent the morning going into little shops all along the boardwalk and buying things. By noon, they had gone in all the shops that were nearby, and that was when Gillian spotted the Ben and Jerry's. Emily texted Cal and told him to meet them there. Emily ordered him his usual boring ice cream, and ordered a banana split for herself. Gillian ordered the biggest most chocolaty chocolate fudge sundae on the face of the planet.

They had just sat down outside when Cal arrived. Emily handed him his ice cream, which he finished in record time. He spent the time it took the girls to eat their ice cream snickering at Gillian as she got chocolate all over her face. When she finished, he handed her a huge stack of napkins and snapped a picture of her chocolate covered face with his phone.

After that they returned to the hotel so Gillian and Emily could set down all their shopping bags and change into bathing suits. Once again, Gillian wore obscenely short shorts, and a mostly see through shirt over her bathing suit. Emily emerged from the bathroom in a green and yellow bikini, and fished around in one of her shopping bags for a strapless dress which she put on. Then they headed down to the beach with their towels, and walked along the water for several blocks before returning to the beach area in front of their hotel. Emily and Gill laid their towels out on the sand, took off their cover ups and ran into the ocean. Cal watched from the edge of the surf as they jumped waves and splashed each other. He took lots of pictures and even made a few videos before they demanded that he join them.

When they were tired of jumping waves, they made their way back to their towels, where Emily and Gillian pulled various magazines out of their bags and spread themselves out on their towels to start reading.

Gillian was wearing a black and pink bikini today, and Cal wondered exactly how many bathing suits she owned.

Emily giggled out loud as she turned a page in her magazine.

"Ew, here Gill, I think you'll have better use for this than I will," Em said, sliding the magazine over to Gillian. Gill looked at it and laughed.

"Are you sure? I seem to recall some outrage on this topic from your father."

"I'm sure. I recall that outrage better than you. I was the target… you were just an unlucky bystander."

"That's what I get for working with him," Gill said.

"What are you two ladies giggling about?" Cal asked, looking up from the book he was reading on his phone.

"Nothing," they replied in unison.

"You're lying," he said, and snatched the magazine away from Gillian.

"Sex tips? I doubt Gillian needs these either Em."

"Oh really, Dad, really?" Emily was talking about the fact that he'd clearly thought this out. That wasn't what Cal thought she was talking about at all.

"Yeah, Gill was married once you know Em. Married couples have sex. I'm sure she's gotten plenty of practice."

"EH-HEM. Can we stop talking about my sex life here?" Gillian interrupted.

"Sorry Gill," Emily said. "Dad's got his mind in the gutter."

"I know," Gill said, glaring at Cal and snatching the magazine back.

Several hours later, they decided it was probably time for dinner. They headed back to the hotel room to change, and Cal suggested that they order a pizza and some sodas and watch a movie. Gillian and Emily agreed, as long as they got to pick the movie.

Cal ordered a large pepperoni pizza and a case of root beer. Emily and Gillian emptied their shopping bags to admire their purchases. Emily had gotten a Virginia Beach sweatshirt, the strapless blue and purple dress that she had worn earlier, three pair of earrings, a seashell charm bracelet, several beach related necklaces, a sparkly magnet with an ocean scene on it, a glass figurine of a sea turtle and a new pair of flip flops. Gillian got several glass beach related figurines for her office, a strapless dress like Emily's, only in pink and brown, a straw cowboy style hat and some jewelry.

When Cal returned from the hotel lobby with the pizza and sodas, the girls had repacked their purchases into fewer shopping bags, and were sitting on their bed channel surfing. They settled on The Lion King, since it was scheduled to air at seven.

**A/N: Much better beach day in this fic than in real life... Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's another chapter! It's short, I know. :( Sorry. But I promise, I'll post another one tomorrow before I leave, k?**

As it was just before six thirty, Emily announced that she was going to take a shower before dinner and the movie. She disappeared into the bathroom with three plastic bags of shower stuff and a stack of clothes. That left Cal and Gillian by themselves, in a hotel room, with two beds to choose from.

"So, this idea of Em's, it hasn't been half bad," Cal said, sitting down on Gill and Emily's bed.

"No, it hasn't," Gillian agreed. "Actually, it's been fun."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Gillian spoke again.

"This is what it's like, isn't it Cal, having a family?" Cal didn't reply at first, he just pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she laid her head against him.

"Yeah, love, I guess it is," Cal said, his tone and expression saying the unspoken 'you and Em are my family.' With that, Gillian snuggled if possible closer.

That was how Emily found them when she got out of the shower just before seven. Not wanting to make them move, Emily grabbed the pizza and the sodas and set them on the bed in front of Cal and Gillian. Then she turned the TV on to the right channel and scooted up to sit next to Gillian. They ate while watching the movie, and when they had finished, Gillian leaned against Cal, and Emily snuggled closer to Gillian. The girls sang along to their favorite songs and cried when Mufasa died. Cal rolled his eyes. He didn't get it.

When the movie was over, Cal suggested that they go to the Dairy Queen that was practically across the street from the hotel. This got Gillian all excited, and Emily too. They ordered and then took their ice cream down to the water, where they sat in the sand to eat it. Together. It didn't matter that they weren't technically family. It didn't matter that biologically Emily wasn't Gill's child. It didn't matter that Cal was afraid of relationships. They didn't really say anything; they didn't need to, they just were. Together.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Last chapter in this fic! But, I've just barely started Spring Lies, Summer Changes, and that's going to be a longer fic! The only reason this is getting posted right now is because it's been typed for a while... I'm going to warn y'all ahead of time, there aren't going to be many fics from me in the next few weeks. :( I know... I'm vacationing this week, and have somehow managed to re-irritate the wrist that I sprained a few months ago. So I'm not supposed to type. I may die of boredom.**

The next morning, they packed their bags into Cal's car and hit the road after eating breakfast and checking out of the hotel. The trip to Williamsburg took about an hour and half, during which Gill and Emily did their best to irritate the hell out of him. Cal hoped they weren't doing it on purpose, because all the giggling was really driving him nuts. He was considering stopping to make Gill sit in the backseat with Emily, where at least they could whisper and giggle.

After what Cal would swear was forever, they arrived at Busch Gardens. Gillian and Emily immediately decided they were going to find the biggest, scariest roller coaster in the entire park, and force Cal onto it. They found themselves in France in line for The Griffon®. As they waited, and watched the ride, they consulted the park map as to what other rides they wanted to check out.

Gill was quite nervous about riding this coaster, and, reading Emily, found that she was as well. Cal was impossible to read at the moment, but she suspected it was because he was nervous too. The Griffon® was a giant roller coaster with a 205 foot 90 degree drop.

Cal and Gillian sat next to one another, with Emily on Cal's other side. As the ride went up to the 205 ft drop, Emily noticed Cal holding Gillian's hand. She looked forward again, at the top, enjoyed a moment of terror looking down at the park before the ride dropped over the edge. All three of them screamed the entire way down, and then again when the coaster took them upside down.

Then they took the Skyride to Germany, and got in line for the Alpengiest, which went upside down over five times. They ate lunch in New France, and then headed to Ireland. They went on Europe in the Air, a tame ride, but cool nonetheless, before heading to Scotland. They rode the Loch Ness Monster, another roller coaster, and visited England, (Cal's insistence) Italy, and Oktoberfest. As they returned to the car, Emily complained that they hadn't had enough time to ride all the rides.

"Oh well, Em, guess that just means you'll have to drag us here again," Gill said.

"You bet," Emily replied.

When they got to Gillian's house, Cal helped her bring her bags inside. They stood awkwardly each with their back against one side of the doorframe.

"Thanks for inviting me Cal, and thank Em too. I had a great time," Gill said.

"Me too. I'm really glad you came," Cal said. He stepped forward, effectively trapping Gill against the doorframe, and he leaned in and kissed her softly on the mouth.

Watching the entire exchange from the car, Emily gave a little silent cheer when her dad kissed Gill. Her plan was working.

**A/N: Any feedback for the story in general is appreciated! Thanks to all who have reviewed, and I promise, there will be new fics in about two weeks, maybe less, depending on how long my wrist takes to get better! **


End file.
